wackafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Eça de Queirós
|local_nascimento=Póvoa de Varzim |data_morte = }} |local_morte =Paris |nacionalidade = Português |ocupação =Romancista, contista |escola =Romantismo, realismo |influências = |influênciou = }} José Maria de Eça de Queirós (Póvoa de Varzim, — Paris, ) é um dos mais importantes escritores lusos. Foi autor, entre outros romances de reconhecida importância, de Os Maias e O crime do Padre Amaro; este último é considerado por muitos o melhor romance realista português do . Biografia thumb|left|Celebração de 1906 na [[Póvoa de Varzim com a colocação de uma placa comemorando o nascimento de Eça naquela casa da Praça do Almada.]] José Maria de Eça de Queirós nasceu em 25 de novembro de 1845, numa casa da Praça do Almada na Póvoa de Varzim, no centro da cidade; foi baptizado na Igreja Matriz de Vila do Conde. Filho de José Maria Teixeira de Queirós, nascido no Rio de Janeiro em 1820, e de Carolina Augusta Pereira d'Eça, nascida em Monção em 1826. O pai de Eça de Queirós, magistrado e par do reino, convivia regularmente com Camilo Castelo Branco, quando este vinha à Póvoa para se divertir no Largo do Café ChinêsAs fontes para as informações de natureza biográfica encontram-se indicadas infra. Eça de Queirós foi batizado como «filho natural de José Maria d'Almeida de Teixeira de Queirós e de Mãe incógnita», fórmula comum que traduzia a solução usada em casos similares nos registos de batismo quando a mãe pertencia a estratos sociais elevados. Uma das teses para tentar justificar o facto dos pais do escritor não se terem casado antes do nascimento deste sustenta que Carolina Augusta Pereira de Eça não teria obtido o necessário consentimento da parte de sua mãe, já viúva do coronel José Pereira de Eça. De facto, seis dias após a morte da avó que a isso se oporia, casaram-se os pais de Eça de Queirós, quando o menino tinha quase quatro anos. Por via dessas contingências foi entregue a uma ama, aos cuidados de quem ficou até passar para a casa de Verdemilho em Aradas, Aveiro, a casa da sua avó paterna, onde morreu em 1900. Nessa altura, foi internado no Colégio da Lapa, no Porto, de onde saiu em 1861, com dezasseis anos, para a Universidade de Coimbra, onde estudou Direito. Além do escritor, os pais teriam mais seis filhos. trumb|right|200px|Estátua na Póvoa de Varzim. O pai era magistrado, formado em Direito por Coimbra. Foi juiz instrutor do célebre processo de Camilo Castelo Branco, juiz da Relação e do Supremo Tribunal de Justiça, presidente do Tribunal do Comércio, deputado por Aveiro, fidalgo cavaleiro da Casa Real, par do Reino e do Conselho de Sua Majestade. Foi ainda escritor e poeta. Em Coimbra, Eça foi amigo de Antero de Quental. Os seus primeiros trabalhos, publicados avulso na revista "Gazeta de Portugal", foram depois coligidos em livro, publicado postumamente com o título Prosas Bárbaras. Em 1866, Eça de Queirós terminou a Licenciatura em Direito na Universidade de Coimbra e passou a viver em Lisboa, exercendo a advocacia e o jornalismo. Foi director do periódico O Distrito de Évora. Porém, continuaria a colaborar esporadicamente em jornais e revistas ocasionalmente durante toda a vida. Mais tarde fundaria a Revista de Portugal. Em 1869 e 1870, Eça de Queirós fez uma viagem de seis semanas ao Oriente (de 23 de outubro de 1869 a 3 de janeiro de 1870), em companhia de D. Luís de Castro, 5.º conde de Resende, irmão da sua futura mulher, D. Emília de Castro, tendo assistido no Egipto à inauguração do canal do Suez: os jornais do Cairo referem «Le Comte de Rezende, grand amiral de Portugal et chevalier de Queirós». Visitaram, igualmente, a Palestina. Aproveitou as notas de viagem para alguns dos seus trabalhos, o mais notável dos quais o O mistério da estrada de Sintra, em 1870, e A relíquia, publicado em 1887. Em 1871, foi um dos participantes das chamadas Conferências do Casino. Em 1870 ingressou na Administração Pública, sendo nomeado administrador do concelho de Leiria. Foi enquanto permaneceu nesta cidade, que Eça de Queirós escreveu a sua primeira novela realista, O Crime do Padre Amaro, publicada em 1875. Tendo ingressado na carreira diplomática, em 1873 foi nomeado cônsul de Portugal em Havana. Os anos mais produtivos de sua carreira literária foram passados em Inglaterra, entre 1874 e 1878, durante os quais exerceu o cargo em Newcastle e Bristol. Escreveu então alguns dos seus trabalhos mais importantes, como A Capital, escrito numa prosa hábil, plena de realismo. Manteve a sua actividade jornalística, publicando esporadicamente no Diário de Notícias, em Lisboa, a rubrica «Cartas de Inglaterra». Mais tarde, em 1888 seria nomeado cônsul em Paris. Seu último livro foi A Ilustre Casa de Ramires, sobre um fidalgo do século XIX com problemas para se reconciliar com a grandeza de sua linhagem. É um romance imaginativo, entremeado com capítulos de uma aventura de vingança bárbara que se passa no século XII, escrita por Gonçalo Mendes Ramires, o protagonista. Trata-se de uma novela chamada A Torre de D. Ramires, em que antepassados de Gonçalo são retratados como torres de honra sanguínea, que contrastam com a lassidão moral e intelectual do rapaz. Aos 40 anos casou com Emília de Castro, com quem teve 4 filhos: Alberto, António, José Maria e Maria. Morreu em 16 de Agosto de 1900 na sua casa de Neuilly-sur-Seine, perto de Paris. Teve funeral de Estado, estando sepultado em Santa Cruz do Douro. Foi também o autor da Correspondência de Fradique Mendes e A Capital, obra cuja elaboração foi concluída pelo filho e publicada, postumamente, em 1925. Fradique Mendes, aventureiro fictício imaginado por Eça e Ramalho Ortigão, aparece também no Mistério da Estrada de Sintra. Seus trabalhos foram traduzidos em aproximadamente vinte línguas. Cronologia sumária ImageSize = width:450 height:450 PlotArea = left:50 right:0 bottom:10 top:10 DateFormat = yyyy Period = from:1845 till:1900 TimeAxis = orientation:vertical ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:1845 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:1900 PlotData = color:blue mark:(line,black) align:left fontsize:S shift:(25,0) # shift text to right side of bar # there is no automatic collision detection, fontsize:XS # so shift texts up or down manually to avoid overlap shift:(25,-10) at:1845 text:Nasce na Póvoa de Varzim, em 25 de Novembro at:1866 text:Conclui o curso e muda-se para Lisboa onde exerce advocacia e jornalismo at:1870 text:Nomeado administrador do Concelho de Leiria at:1873 text:Nomeado cônsul de Portugal em Havana at:1888 text:Publica o romance 'Os Maias' at:1900 text:Morre na sua casa em Neuilly-sur-Seine, em 16 de Agosto from:1861 till:1866 text:Frequenta a Licenciatura em Direito na Universidade de Coimbra from:1874 till:1878 text:Vive em Inglaterra, onde exerce o cargo de cõnsul em Newcastle e Bristol from:1888 till:1900 text:Vive em Paris, onde exerce o cargo de cônsul de Portugal thumb|Busto de Eça de Quieros em Neuilly-sur-Seine, avenue Charles de Gaulle (França) Obras *''O mistério da estrada de Sintra'' (1870) *''O Crime do Padre Amaro'' (1875) *''A Tragédia da Rua das Flores'' (1877-78) *''O Primo Basílio'' (1878) *''O Mandarim'' (1880) *''As Minas de Salomão'' (1885) (tradução) *''A Relíquia'' (1887) *''Os Maias'' (1888) *''Uma Campanha Alegre'' (1890-91) *''O Tesouro'' (1893) *''A Aia'' (1894) *''Adão e Eva no paraíso'' (1897) *''Correspondência de Fradique Mendes'' (1900) *''A Ilustre Casa de Ramires'' (1900) *''A Cidade e as Serras'' (1901, póstumo) *''Contos'' (1902, póstumo) *''Prosas bárbaras'' (1903, póstumo) *''Cartas de Inglaterra'' (1905, póstumo) *''Ecos de Paris'' (1905, póstumo) *''Cartas familiares e bilhetes de Paris'' (1907, póstumo) *''Notas contemporâneas'' (1909, póstumo) *''Últimas páginas'' (1912, póstumo) *''A Capital'' (1925, póstumo) *''O conde de Abranhos'' (1925, póstumo) *''Alves & Companhia'' (1925, póstumo) *''Correspondência'' (1925, póstumo) *''O Egipto'' (1926, póstumo) *''Cartas inéditas de Fradique Mendes'' (1929, póstumo) *''Eça de Queirós entre os seus - Cartas íntimas'' (1949, póstumo). Obras traduzidas As obras de Eça de Queirós foram traduzidas em cerca de 20 línguas, ultrapassando já os 70 exemplos: alemão (deutsche Sprache), basco (euskara), búlgaro (български език), castelhano (castellano), catalão (català), checo (čeština), eslovaco (slovenčina), francês (français), georgiano (ქართული ენა), húngaro (magyar nyelv), inglês (english), islandês (íslenska), italiano (lingua italiana), japonês (日本語), neerlandês (de Nederlandse taal), polaco (język polski), romeno (limba română), russo (russkiy yazyk) e sueco (svenska). Fontes para a biografia *No Centro de Investigação para Tecnologias Interactivas da Faculdade de Ciências Sociais e Humanas da Universidade Nova de Lisboa, as entradas referentes a Eça de Queirós, ao seu pai e a sua mãe. *No site da Fundação Eça de Queirós, a entrada referente à biografia de Eça. *Biblioteca Nacional de Portugal. Eça de Queiroz. *Escola Secundária de Alvide. Hora'EÇA: Um percurso pela vida e obra de Eça de Queirós. *Vidas Lusófonas. Eça de Queirós. *MEDINA, João. Eça de Queirós e o seu tempo. Lisboa: Livros Horizonte, 1972. *SIMÕES, João Gaspar. Eça de Queirós: o homem e o artista. Lisboa / Rio de Janeiro: Dois Mundos, 1945. *SIMÕES, João Gaspar. Eça de Queirós. Lisboa: Arcádia, 1961. Ver também *Correntes d'Escritas *Carlos Reis *Rocha Peixoto *Obras de Eça de Queirós traduzidas Ligações externas * no Projecto Gutenberg * na Biblioteca Nacional Digital * (contém biografia e bibliografia) * * * |anos = |antes=António José da Silva (patrono) |depois=Carlos Malheiro Dias }} Categoria:Eça de Queirós Categoria:Romancistas de Portugal Categoria:Naturais da Póvoa de Varzim Categoria:Maçons de Portugal Categoria:Correspondentes da Academia Brasileira de Letras Categoria:Alumni da Universidade de Coimbra Categoria:Administradores do concelho de Leiria an:José Maria de Eça de Queirós bg:Еса де Кейрош ca:José Maria Eça de Queiroz de:José Maria Eça de Queiroz en:José Maria de Eça de Queiroz eo:Eça de Queirós es:José Maria Eça de Queirós fi:José Maria Eça de Queiroz fr:Eça de Queirós gl:José Maria Eça de Queirós io:Eça de Queiroz is:Eça de Queirós it:José Maria Eça de Queirós ja:エッサ・デ・ケイロス ko:에사 드 케이로스 lez:Жозе Мария Эса ди Кейруш lv:Žozē Marija Esa de Keirošs mwl:Eça de Queirós oc:Eça de Queiroz pl:José Maria de Eça de Queirós ro:Eça de Queirós ru:Эса де Кейрош, Жозе Мария sv:José Maria Eça de Queiroz zh:艾萨·德·克罗兹